sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of products in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe
The Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe contains a variety of products in its films and series. Most if them are merchandise after Sailor Moon's popularity in the universe's timeline in 2015. Note that some of the products (especially media products) mentioned in the list break the fourth wall. Food and beverages Purple Energy Drink A purple carbonated drink of grape flavor which is one of the most popular carbonated drinks in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe. It has randomly appeared in the Cinematic Universe films, Sailor Moon Omega, Sailor Moon Universe, their sequels and their films. It also appears as a health power-up in the in-universe video game, Sailor V and Sailor Moon: The Game Show of Doom. According to Minako Aino, the Purple Energy drink is composed of 98% sugar and is responsible for her mood swings, despite giving her a temporary burst of energy. It is inspired by Fanta Grape, Monster Energy drinks and Purple Flurp. Moon Pies A favorite food of Juban District which is described as a cream sandwich (frosted cream between two large biscuits) covered in chocolate. In the Cinematic Universe, the packaging bears Sailor Moon's image after the manufacturing company banked on her popularity which caused the food's sales to skyrocket. The product is seen for sale in the film Sailor Moon Twin at a 7-Eleven store. When Serena Tsukino (Usagi's twin) arrived on Earth, she discovered that the product existed. In the same film, Moon Pies were outlawed in Infinite Academy by its headmistress Kaolinite through her Educational Decrees #50 and #148 until the Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons. It is based on the real-life Moon Pies. Cosmic Fruits Some fruits of extraterrestrial origin are seen sold by the Ayakashi Sisters in Plight of the Firefly at their cosmetic store in Dysnomia. According to Petz and Calaveras, the fruits were grown in atmospheric worlds such as Titan, Enceladus and Europa. It is based on the Dark Fruit from episode 66 of the original anime, albeit not having the dark energy. However, a picture of the Dark Fruit can be seen on the spinning wheel of the Taste Test challenge in Cosmic Showdown. Toys and action figures Action figures of the Sailor Senshi can be seen at random occasions in the Cinematic Universe. In Sailor Stars: Robot Revenge, Minako Aino obtains a limited edition Sailor V doll that "only 3000 of them were sold worldwide" while sneaking into Zoisite's flying fortress to find Usagi. Video games Sailor V game The Sailor V game was probably released after 2014 in the timeline. Sailor V and Sailor Moon: The Game Show of Doom The sequel to the Cinematic Universe's Sailor V game that is based on the film with a similar title. Players control Sailor V and Sailor Moon in a cooperative platformer game to find the four Talismans and rescue the four Inner Senshi. In some stages, the player controls Sailor Chibi Moon to navigate through small spaces to obtain the missing Talismans. Obtaining the Talismans is useful in battling the boss at the end of a stage as it summons its corresponding Outer Senshi user to aid Sailor V and Sailor Moon in battle. The final boss of the game is Quiz. Once Quiz is defeated for the first time, players can now play as Sailor Venus instead of Sailor V. The game is inspired by The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Jet Fusion. Level overview Sailor Moon Frozen Stars: Chess Battle A chess computer game based on the chess battle in Sailor Moon: Frozen Stars. In the game, players can choose one from a total of 17 avatars, which consist of all ten Solar System Sailor Senshi, all four Ayakashi Sisters, both Frozen Sisters, and Tuxedo Mask. Each avatar has a move specialty when selected as the opponent in single-player mode; an example is Sailor Mars', Sailor Uranus' and Koan's being aggressive attackers while Sailor Neptune's and Sailor Saturn's are passive defenders. In the game, Sailor Mercury and Berthier's avatars are the "Grandmasters". There is also a "Character Tournament Mode" where the Tuxedo Mask avatar isn't playable. The game is inspired by Battle Chess: Game of Kings ''and ''Chessmaster 9000. Ami Mizuno's future descendant Amy Mizuno uses the program to learn how to play chess. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe